Operation Feline-ify
This is the story of the day when Seraphina's life took a MAJOR turn (aka when she when she became a hybrid). "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled. I took off my sneakers, when I saw the look on my mother's face. I froze. And my dad was home, too. "Mom?" "Sera," Dad said sadly, and I noticed another man standing there. "Your name is Seraphina?" He smiled, but it wasn't friendly. It was more like a sneer. "I will take you to your new life." "Wh-what?" "I'm sorry, Sera," my mom told me sadly. "My new life?" "Yes. You will be...part of a science experiment." "But-" I tilted my head. "I never-my-you-" "We have to do it or-" My mom looked down, ashamed, and I knew that he had threatened her. "But what's-what science experiment?" "Patience. Time will reveal." And under protesting and sad good-byes, the man led me away. "Sera, it won't be too bad," my dad called. "And never-" His voice cracked. "Never forget us." ************ In case you're wondering, the it-won't-be-too-bad part was a complete lie. "Sir, what's your name?" "That's none of your concern." "What is this experiment?" "It's confidential." "Why are you using so many fancy c-words?" "None of your con-business," he corrected himself. "Are you always this annoying?" "Well, if you see it that way, yes." We went to this building. Yeah, I know, such an amazing description. Sorry. I don't do descriptions. There were a bunch of animals, as far as I could tell. We went to this special floor, and a jaguar was in a cage. The jaguar looked sad and lonely. I felt a twinge. Poor cat. Even if it was big and powerful and could probably kill me, I still felt bad for the jaguar. I didn't know then that the jaguar was part of the experiment with me. **************** "Ooooohhhhhhhh," I groaned after the surgery. "Ow, ow, ow." "How are you feeling?" "Horrible. What was that surgery about anyway?" "Take a look." I walked down the hall to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. Because the girl in the mirror wasn't me. She did have brown hair, but she also had these cheetah-print spots on her and the tip of her nose was black. Her ears were in the same place as normal human ears, but they looked more animal. The worst part was her eyes. They were golden-brown, inhuman cat eyes with dilated pupils. It was scary. Then something horrible occurred to me. "Where's the jaguar?" I asked. "My dear." The man smiled his not-smile. "The jaguar would be you." "I-I don't understand," I stammered. "I-this must be some sort of illusion....right?" The man not-smiled again. "Um....right?" I will never forget the horrible, horrible words he said. "The experiment, my dear. The jaguar was part of it, and so are you." The girl was me. YAY finished my first "The Past" story!!! It was just about Seraphina and the experiment. I will make more! Also, I'm renaming this. Category:The Past